Peter Parker (Earth-1610)
When Magneto activated his "Doomsday Protocols" by altering the planet's magnetic poles, he unleashed a series of geological disasters all across the globe. Manhattan was pounded by a gigantic tide of ocean water that killed millions. This disaster quickly became known as the "Ultimatum Wave". Spider-Man and his closest friends miraculously survived the tidal wave, and he quickly sprung into action, diving into the worst of the flood zones to rescue drowning citizens. J. Jonah Jameson, one of Spidey's fiercest detractors, witnessed his unparalleled acts of heroism and publicly recanted all of the negative publicity he had attributed to the wall-crawler since he first came on the scene. During these rescue operations, Spider-Man discovered the body the late super-hero Daredevil, another casualty of the Ultimatum Wave . It was also at this time that Spidey encountered something almost as dangerous as Magneto's Doomsday Protocols -- the Hulk. The Hulk was rampaging through the ruins of New York, but Spider-Man managed to convince him to aid in the rescue efforts. The Hulk quickly proved to be an unreliable ally and caused more harm than good. Spider-Man swung over to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum only to find that the mystic seal used to keep the evil forces of alternate dimensions at bay had been broken. From the growing rift emerged Dormammu and a cadre of demonic followers. Spider-Man was caught in the wake of a massive explosion of mystical energy. The only thing left behind were the tattered ruins of his mask . Afterward, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhattan, and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city, still alive. ...more... Rise of Mysterio & Amazing "Cousins" Six months later, life as Spider-Man had dramatically improved; he was no longer shot at by the authorities and public opinion of him was at an all-time high. Peter finally found the respect he deserved as Spider-Man; his civilian life was another matter; Peter begrudgingly took a temporary career at Burger Frog as the Daily Bugle was shut down after Magneto's attack. Mary Jane had broken up with Peter without a proper explanation. Through this rough time, though, Peter and Gwen Stacey grew closer and started a romantic relationship . While balancing school, relationship with Gwen, managing a loose friendship with MJ, Peter began facing a new vigilante called Mysterio. In all their encounters, their engagements have been either a draw or end with Peter losing and saved by a mysterious red hooded figure. Meanwhile, Mysterio has Parker's blood from a previous engagement and intend to use it for his malicious purposes. His home was some-what of a boarding house for young heroes. Johnny Storm/Human Torch was experiencing mental/emotional issues due to the loss of his father. Coincidentally, Bobby Drake/Iceman parted ways with the X-Men and couldn't stay with former teammate Kitty Pryde. Aunt May welcomed both Johnny and Bobby to stay at the Parker residence until things improved. Much to Peter's surprise and relent, his home was now a superhero power-house. Mysterio used the blood sample to program one of his Spider-Slayer robots to locate Spider-Man at Midtown High School and kill him. Fortunately, the Shroud once again saved Peter as he struggled to put on his costume and avoid attacks from the machine at the same time. It is revealed that the Shroud is actually Kitty Pryde, though Peter, nor his friends, learn this . ...more... Herald of The Watchers Johnny, Bobby and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. Confused, Rick transports himself and Peter halway across the country and back. After speaking to him Johnny discovers that it was Rick who had been given powers by the Watchers . Rick teleports himself and the others to Project Pegasus in Wyoming, where they find the Serpent Squad in the middle of a heist to steal the Serpent Crown. They fight until Wendel Vaughn, the project leader, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrive to help. After they teleport back home, Rick names himself Nova and leaves in search of his purpose . ...more... Ultimate Enemy & Mystery Peter was swinging over the city along with Johnny when they noticed the battle between Nick Fury and an unknown creature. They joined Fury and managed to fight off the creature, however Johnny then noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The four of them visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that he had been killed along with the rest of his family. Peter then called home to warn his Aunt about a potential attack on their house as well . When Peter and the rest arrive at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered he found that more rocks have fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light. Sue managed to contain the creature in a Psi-Bubble until Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at the scene . ...more... Chameleon's Defamation & Uneasy Relationships Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foil a heist by the Bombshells. After which Johnny convinced Jessica to go out with him. At school, Gwen lured Peter into the girls washroom where Kitty and MJ were waiting, and the three of them cut his hair, telling him that when he wears his mask his head is practically round because of all the hair. Tandy Bowen entered the washroom and made snide remarks about Kitty being a mutant and told her "she belongs in a cage". At home, Peter finds out from Johnny that he started seeing Jessica and, because she is his clone, this caused him a great deal of grief. Back at school the next day, a special task force arrived at the school and tried to convince Kitty go go with them peacefully. Tandy smirked throughout the whole ordeal, hinting that she may be involved . ...more... | Powers = Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 6 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper . *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. | Abilities = Peter is an accomplished scientist, completing his father's research on adhesives at age 15. His uncle said he was "as smart as they come." Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites. | Strength = As Spider-Man has not fully grown to adulthood, he is not as strong as his Earth-616 counterpart yet, however he is portrayed as being sufficiently strong enough to lift and throw conventional vehicles and cars , it should also be noted that he has been shown to be significantly stronger than Captain America as he overpowers him as they wrestled each other over footing. Spider-Man is currently capable of lifting 5 tons like the Ultimate Spider-Woman a clone of himself. However, when Peter reaches adulthood it is assumed that he will be able to lift 10 tons like his Earth-616 counterpart. | Weaknesses = Mortality, over-protective, short-tempered. | Equipment = Spider-Man's wrist-mounted web-shooters discharge thin strands of web-fluid at high pressure. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer from the web-shooters knits and forms an extremely tough but flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive qualities. | Transportation = Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. | Weapons = Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. | Notes = * The origin of the Ultimate Universe Spider-Man is inherently similar to that of the original with a few modern updates and stylings. * A logical loophole in the overall story of Ultimate Spider-Man did exist. Ultimate Origins clearly show that Peter's parents died in front of him as a infant due to the Hulk, but in the Venom arc, it clearly shows that Peter's parents was in his life around 4-7 years old before they died in the supposed plane crash with the Brocks. * Peter is currently 15 years old and expected to turn 16 in issue 100 of the Ultimate Spider-Man series. * In Ultimate Spider-Man, most of the superheroes and numerous super villains know Peter is Spider-Man.Norman Osborn: Ultimate Spider-Man #1Mary Jane Watson: Ultimate Spider-Man #13Doctor Octopus, Dr. Curt Conners, Dr. Strange, Nick Fury and high-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Ultimates: Ultimate SixElectro and Kraven the Hunter: Ultimate Six #5''Sandman: ''Ultimate Six #5Harry Osborn: Ultimate Six and Ultimate Spider-Man: LegacyGwen Stacy: Ultimate Spider-Man #57Eddie Brock, Jr.: Ultimate Spider-Man: Venom''The X-Men: Ultimate Spider-Man: Irresponsible (though Wolverine learned it early in ''Ultimate Team-Up)The Fantastic Four: Ultimate Spider-Man #98''Richard Parker, Henry Gyrich and others in the CIA, May Parker : ''Ultimate Spider-Man #99 And many have seen him unmasked, but doesn't know him or even his actual identity. Kingpin and the Enforcers: Ultimate Spider-Man #10Black Cat: Ultimate Spider-Man #85Morbius: Ultimate Spider-Man #96Silver Sable and her Wild Pack plus Donald Roxxon: Ultimate Spider-Man #88 This is in contrast to the regular Marvel version of Spider-Man, whose identity was completely secret prior to the "Civil War" storyline in which Peter Parker unmasked, and is again completely secret after the "One More Day" storyline in which a retcon plot device was employed. | Trivia = He will be in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions in his Venom suit alongside with 3 other Spider-men. | Marvel = Spider-Man (Ultimate) | Wikipedia = Ultimate Spider-Man | Links = }} Category:Mutates Category:Web-Slinging